1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical area of Smartphone accessories, and more particularly to a Smartphone data backup and restoration system connected to a Smartphone through a cable directly, so that the Smartphone can perform operations including pairing, data backup and data restoration.
2. Description of the Related Art
As Smartphone becomes popular and comes with diversified functions, more and more people use it for the purposes of connecting to the Internet, taking pictures, listening to music, watching movies, sharing information, etc. Although Smartphone improves the convenience of our life, the data stored in the Smartphone becomes increasingly larger, and there are issues such as the privacy of a user and the confidentiality of data to be overcome.
At present, Smartphone is generally divided into two main systems, respectively: the iPhone OS (iOS) system developed by Apple Computers and the Android system developed by Google, and the data of these two systems are incompatible to each other, so that these two main systems develop their own proprietary application programs.
Since the storage capacity of the Smartphone is generally more than 16G, users usually establish the habit to store data in their mobile phone, and sort out or delete the data stored the mobile phone unless it is absolutely necessary.
In view of the aforementioned using habit of the users, most users do not periodically back up their data in the Smartphone, so that when the Smartphone breaks down or is missing, the data may be leaked to the outside or even lost completely.
Both of the aforementioned two main systems provide a cloud space such as iCloud and Google accounts for the data backup and data restoration functions. However, the cloud space requires network packets for the transmission, and thus the data may be intercepted or transmitted improperly, and the data backup or restoration may be unable to execute. In addition, if it is necessary to save the data stored in the Smartphone into a personal computer, the data can be stored via a network connection. If the data backup is performed in the same computer, the data in the Smartphone may be backed up alternately or even incorrectly. To overcome this problem, it is necessary for users to purchase additional computer equipments for the data backup of the Smartphone, and thus incurring higher cost and inconvenience.